Kiss The Boy
by Glasz Wingsz
Summary: *RPF involving Riker Lynch and Curt Mega, the two actors who play Warblers Jeff and Nick* Curt has been hiding his crush on Riker for a while now, but when a fan forces him to confess in the worst way, how will Riker respond?


**Disclaimer: This story uses real life persons, and does not reflect their personal opinions. Everything in the storyline is simply a creation of my imagination, and is meant to be understood as such.  
**

"**blah" – talking  
**

'**blah' – thinking  
**

* * *

"Would you kiss him?"

'Kiss who?' is Curt's first thought, which he then voices out loud to the small group of fans huddled before him.

"Riker!" a number of them exclaim.

Luckily, said blonde is currently distracted by Aaron and Jon discussing something. The younger Warbler doesn't seem to have noticed his name being called.

Nick looks over at his blonde cast mate, and his brain fumbles for a moment, trying to come up with an appropriate answer. Which is made more difficult by the way Riker's nimble fingers brush his blonde locks out of his eyes; the way he curls his hands into dainty fists and clenches at the sleeves of his hoodie; the way he brings up one delicate, curled-up fist to hide his mouth when he laughs, though Curt doesn't understand why. Riker's mouth is beautiful. Just like the rest of him.

He shakes his head to clear it, and turns back to the fangirls, who are waiting patiently and looking expectantly at him. He clears his throat nervously, and tries his best to smile, though he's sure it must resemble something painful.

"Um, yeah, if I had to –

"What does that mean? Wouldn't you kiss him even if you just wanted to?" a younger girl near the back of the group interrupts, only to be glared at by several pairs of eyes.

"…Uh…well, I mean…if the directors wanted to put us together – I mean, Nick and Jeff together…then, yeah, I would kiss him".

"Will you kiss him now?" the same girl who interrupted before asks, but this time, nobody minds. Instead, the question seems to incite the few girls surrounding him, and there's that same expectant look again.

Curt has no idea how to respond to that. Scratch that; he does have an idea, but it's not a good one.

'Yes, I would really, REALLY like to kiss Riker right now. Or at any time of the day, actually.'

But, he can't. Nobody knows that he likes guys. Not even Kim, who broke off their marriage a few months ago, when she got tired of Curt spending more time with his Warbler brothers than her. It was a clean break; they left as tentative friends.

He's been spending a lot of time with Riker for the last month. The blonde-headed boy has really grown on him. And in ways he isn't sure Riker actually reciprocates. He'd love to kiss the other boy, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. He doesn't even know Riker's sexuality. The blonde's never been in a relationship before, and even if he did like Curt back, Curt wouldn't want to do anything to rush him or scare him away.

Apparently, he's waited too long to answer, because another fan pipes up.

"Oooh, you like him".

He's been staring at Riker again, and it's pretty obvious because he has to turn his body to the side to be able to see the other boy. He'd been admiring the way his jeans hug the muscles of his calves and the subtle curve of his hips. He can remember when, having to share dressing rooms and such while on tour for Glee, Riker would take off his shirt and Curt would be able to catch a quick glance at the dancer's hip bones, jutting out just the right amount, over the edge of his jeans.

Upon realising he's been caught, Curt can feel the blood rush to his face, his expression taking on a deer-in-the-headlights look. He wastes no time in attempting to correct the fan, before they realise how close to the truth they actually are.

"What? Well, of course I like him. We're best friends. That's all," he tries to assure them, but he doesn't sound as convincing as he'd like.

"Riker and Curt, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G".

They've started a chant now, and it's bound to get the other Warblers' attention. Curt has never met such annoying, horrible fans. He wants to throw something – a brick, his shoe, his beloved hat – at them; whatever it takes to get them to shut up. Before Riker notices.

Oh, but it's too late. The blonde Warbler has turned at the sound of his name, and is walking over to the small group, Aaron and Jon following at his side. Apparently, they've decided just now to help Curt with the fangirls instead of being nice, decent human beings and rescuing him before all of this ruckus.

Curt takes a moment to appreciate Riker's slender figure, thin, delicate, but toned from years and years of dancing. The blonde is dwarfed by Aaron and Jon's taller, more muscular forms. Riker looks so small, walking between those two. And it reminds Curt as to the fact that Riker is only nineteen. Not even an adult officially. Just another reason Curt should want nothing to do with him romantically.

Riker has come to stand beside Curt, and Jon is on his other side. Aaron is almost hiding behind Jon, and Curt is suddenly reminded that the sandy-blonde is even younger than Riker – despite his size – and not used to so much attention from strangers. Wait, Riker is talking now.

'Focus'.

"Hey," Riker grins cheekily and waves at the fans. "What's up?"

"Oh, we were just –

And Curt can't let her do this. Logically, he can't truly know that she was about to reveal his secret to his oblivious crush, but his gut is telling him to move, to do something, anything. This girl – this girl who he doesn't even know, who doesn't even know him – cannot be the one to tell Riker. All he can think of, is that he's got to stop her. So, without stopping to properly think, he is suddenly grasping the Riker's upper arms tightly, twisting him to face his way.

Riker looks surprised, his big, brown doe eyes even wider than normal. He takes a half step back, but Curt's grip on his arms prevents him from going any further. His thin, pink lips part ever so slightly and that is all the invitation Curt needs.

He leans down – yes, he grown, thank you very much; Riker's now at least a few inches shorter than him – and seals his lips over Riker's, closing his eyes as he does so. Half because he's in bliss and doesn't want this to ever end. Half because he doesn't want to see the hate and disgust in Riker's own eyes when he realises what is happening.

Riker's lips are so soft, and as he gently swipes his tongue over them, Riker gasps. Curt thrusts his tongue between those soft, beautiful lips and into the warm, wet cavern that is the younger boy's mouth. He lets his tongue wander languidly, exploring every nook and cranny. Riker has gone stiff underneath him, and Curt isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. He decides that if this is the only chance he'll ever have to do this, he's going to make the most of it. If he's never going to see Riker after this, then he wants his last memory of the boy to be a good one. He knows he's selfish, but he's been forced into this situation, and he's going to make the best of it. He releases his iron grip on Riker's arms and moves one hand to tenderly cup the back of the blonde teen's neck and the other arm, he wraps around Riker's waist. He hugs Riker to him, feeling his thin, lithe body pressed against his broader form.

When the need for air becomes too apparent to be ignored, Curt disengages his mouth and pulls back, opening his eyes as he does so. He watches Riker, still holding him close, and waits for a reaction. The fans, now stood behind him, are silent and he knows they are waiting just as anxiously as him. Aaron and Jon are just gaping, not sure what exactly is going on.

Riker's eyes flutter open; he must have closed them after Curt closed his. He looks at Curt with a face full of surprise, confusion, fear and dare Curt say it, hope. He doesn't say anything, just half leans on Curt, panting and staring at the older male. He seems to be working something out in his head, but he doesn't try to move away.

Curt is more aware of their surroundings and the situation, and with a sudden, horrible clarity, he realises he just stole Riker's first kiss. How horribly selfish and brutish of him. He really should have thought the whole thing over more before he acted, but he was just so worried and, and…there really is no excuse. He shouldn't have just jumped on Riker. The poor kid is probably traumatised. He probably isn't even gay.

He starts to pull away, retracting his arms from around the slim blonde, when suddenly there are hands on his cheeks and his head is being jerked forward. Lips are pressed hastily against his and with a considerable amount of shock, he recognises them as belonging to Riker. Riker is kissing him, of his own free will. Very closed-mouth kissing him, but still kissing him none-the-less. He can almost taste Riker's inexperience, but he doesn't care. Does this mean Riker returns his feelings?

He keeps his eyes open this time, so that he can look at this beautiful boy in front of him. Riker has clenched his eyes shut. Curt can hear the fans 'aawwwing' in the background and the sound of someone scrambling for their phone, and there's some awkward shuffling of feet in Jon and Aaron's direction, but other than that, he is unaware of anything happening around them. Right now, his whole world consists of Riker and his mouth on his own.

After a few more moments, Riker pulls his mouth away, and blinks a bit. He seems to realise where they are. His cheeks are flushed pink and he shyly glances at the ground before darting his eyes up to Curt's face, and then back to the ground again when he notices Curt watching him. Curt thinks it's one of the most adorable things he's ever seen. Riker leans back, and Curt lets him go when he gently extracts himself from the older man's arms. He waits patiently for Riker to speak, but when no words seem to be forthcoming from the blonde's mouth, he takes the initiative.

And, oh great, the nerves are back. They'd left when he felt Riker kissing him. **Riker** kissing **him**. But now they had returned with a vengeance. Still, someone needs to speak up and it doesn't look like it's gonna be Riker. Who looks a lot like he wants the ground to swallow him up right now, and whose eyes are still darting between the ground, the nearby wall of a building and Curt's face.

"Do…Do you wanna go somewhere private?" he almost whispers, trying to ignore the giggling and squealing behind him.

Riker's wide eyes snap to his face and stay there for a few seconds, before he nods and looks back at the ground. Waiting for Curt to make the first move.

So Curt does. He takes Riker's hand gently in his own, ignoring the way Riker startles, proceeds to guide his friend towards his car, parked several metres away in front of their hotel. He's thinking of a quaint, quiet, little café not far from here. As he passes Aaron and Jon, he mumbles, "Keep them distracted, would you?" Referring to the fans, who are gaping and squealing and jumping up and down and hugging each other and making the whole situation even worse for poor, embarrassed, insecure Riker. Hell, if it wasn't for them, Curt probably – no, definitely – would never have been put in this situation. He almost feels sorry for leaving his Warbler bros with the small hoard of demon fangirls, but he has bigger problems to deal with. Namely, one skinny, blonde, out-of-it, baby Warbler.

Riker must see where they are heading, because he slips his hand out of Curt's and uses it to tug at Curt's sleeve. Curt stops immediately and turns to look curiously at his friend.

"Can we just go up to the room?" the blonde whispers. "I…I don't really want to be around other people".

He trails off uncertainly, and Curt hates that he's turned his bubbly, confident friend into this; this hesitant, _cowering_, little boy; just by kissing him. Curt just nods, unable to deny his friend anything. They walk together in silence, through the hotel foyer and into the elevator. It's even worse inside the cramped box; the silence is tense and unescapable, undisturbed by outside noises. Finally, a 'ding' announces their arrival at their floor. Curt leads the way down the hall and into their shared double room.

Once there, Riker crawls onto one of the single beds, crossing his legs, and tucking his hands under his calves.

Curt hesitantly takes a seat on the opposite end of the bed, and is thinking about what he's going to say, when Riker interrupts him.

"Curt… …why did you kiss me?"

Curt fumble for an answer. He knows why he kissed the other boy, but he isn't sure how to put that into words without scaring him away. Riker notices, and timidly resumes talking.

'I mean, I…liked it…" he murmurs as his face heats up again. "But I just want to know. Why you did it".

Curt doesn't want to tell the truth. Not if Riker is going to reject him. But he did say he liked the kiss. Maybe…

"I am so sorry for…jumping you like that, Ri. It's just…the fangirls were –

"You kissed me because some fans told you to?"

"NO!...No, it wasn't that… …I'm not doing a very good job of explaining this, am I?"

Curt's glad to hear Riker giggle a little and when he looks up, his friend is smiling kindly at him – he can tell by the way his eyes crinkle – curled-up fist hiding his mouth. He's glad the old Riker seems to be returning now that they're in private, away from inquisitive eyes.

"Don't do that," he says seriously, reaching forward.

"Do what?" Riker asks, concern and confusion replacing the smile in his eyes.

"This," Curt states as he grabs the blonde's hand and pulls it away from his face. "Stop trying to hide your laugh… You're beautiful, Riker".

Riker freezes, and Curt realises what he just said. He releases Riker's hand, and retreats to his end of the bed. He can feel Riker's eyes on him.

"…You really think that? … …Curt?"

Well, he's already pretty much screwed up any chance of a normal friendship with this wonderful boy, so he may as well come out with the truth. Riker hasn't run away yet.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I do," he mumbles, then clears his throat and looks up at the other boy – if he's going to say this out loud, he's going to mean it and he's going to look Riker in the eye as he does so. "Riker, I've got to tell you something. And it's okay if you hate me –

"I could never hate you, Curt!"

"Just, please let me finish, k?"

When the blonde silently nods his head, he takes a deep breath and releases it, and then proceeds to doom himself.

"The reason I kissed you is because…I love you…as more than a friend, and those fans, they figured it out. And I didn't want them to tell you before I got the chance to…Hell, I don't think I ever would have told you if it wasn't for them.

So, it's okay if you don't see me that way, or if you don't even like guys. It's okay if… …you never want to speak to me again."

He realises he's crying at this stage, because the idea of never being able to talk to Riker again, really, really hurts. Big, fat tears rolling slowly, silently down his cheeks. He can't continue. There's a million and one things he wants to say, but he's done. He doesn't try to stop the tears falling, just sits and waits patiently for the words that will end the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Instead, he feels a feather touch on his cheek. Riker's thumb, wiping away his tears. He's looking at Curt with so much kindness, and forgiveness, and love in his eyes, that it only makes Curt cry harder. Because how can he be so lucky to have known this amazing, beautiful – inside and out – boy. There's tears lingering in Riker's doe eyes, and as Curt watches, they spill over and make a trail down the other boy's cheeks.

He knows he's probably being too forward when he reaches his own hand up to match Riker's pose, and uses his thumb pad to wipe away the blonde's tears. But the blonde seems to lean into his hand, and closes his eyes gently.

"Don't cry, Ri," he pleads.

"I can't help it," the blonde hiccups. "Every time you cry, I do too. I hate seeing you upset".

Everything is silent for awhile after that, except for the little hiccups Riker emits occasionally. Curt is feeling hopeful that they can restore their friendship, because Riker hasn't run out of the room yet. He hasn't told Curt he hates him yet. So Curt slides himself further up the bed, and when his knees are touching Riker's, he leans forward and carefully wraps his arms around the teen's shoulders, guiding the blonde head to rest against his chest. Riker accepts the touch, leans into it, hides his face in Curt's warmth. His hands latch onto the lapels of Curt's jacket. He just rests there, taking a moment to let himself be human again, be a kid again, when the rest of the world isn't watching.

Several minutes pass, but Curt doesn't rush Riker. His own tears have dried up, and Riker's hiccups have stopped. Another minute passes before Riker raises his head. His eyes are slightly puffy, but there's a hesitant smile tugging at his lips.

"Are you alright?" Curt softly asks. "What's wrong?"

Riker almost laughs, but seems to choke on it.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's actually really right…I hope".

"You hope? What's up, then?"

Curt knows he should just get up and leave, before Riker tells him to. He doesn't want to have to hear those words out of his best friend's mouth. But, Riker's still talking to him and he's going to soak up every last morsel of friendship he can before he has to go away. But then, Riker speaks words he wasn't expecting, and he has to ask his friend to repeat what he just said, because he isn't sure if he's dreaming or not.

'I said, I think I like you too," the blonde murmurs, and he's doing that adorable glancing thing again, where he looks at Curt and then quickly looks away, only to look back again.

Curt's sure that he heard it right this time, and he doesn't know how to reply, because this has only ever happened in his wildest dreams. Riker saves him from having to, though.

"I…I mean, I've never been in a relationship before, but I've always enjoyed hanging out with you…more than the other Warblers… …and I've known I liked guys for awhile…and I liked it when you kissed me… …I'm sorry, Curt. I don't know how to know what I'm supposed to feel, but I don't want you to go away. Please don't go away!"

He looks genuinely scared, and Curt rushes to reassure him, now that he knows Riker doesn't hate him. He reaches forward to hug the smaller boy again.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to.

We can work this out. We can figure out your feelings together, alright?"

Riker nods, not moving from Curt's arms. He feels warm, and safe, and loved. He doesn't want to ever move.

"…I…I'd like to give this a go, if you would," Curt says, hand gently grasping Riker's chin and tilting his head up so that they can look at each other.

"Okay," Riker sniffles, but then he smiles, and his smile seems to light up the room.

Curt is so happy that Riker's said yes, that he hasn't been kicked out of the room, or destroyed their friendship. He's going to make this work out between them. He's going to be the perfect boyfriend –

"Well, in that case…Riker Anthony Lynch, would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

He feels cheesy asking, but he doesn't mind when Riker's face lifts up and he laughs, hand rising to hide his mouth before Curt catches it and holds it tightly in his own. Riker surprises him then, darting forward to place a quick peck on Curt's cheek.

"Yes".

Curt is grinning too. He feels like his cheeks will split from how hard he is smiling. Slowly, giving Riker plenty of time to pull away – though he doesn't – Curt reaches forward and slides a hand around the back of Riker's neck. Guides his lips towards his own, and claims them in an unhurried, languorous kiss. When they pull apart, Curt chuckles at the dazed look on Riker's face.

"You gotta teach me how to do that," Riker murmurs in awe, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's lips.

"Gladly, Mr Lynch," Curt smugly says, and then leans back in to teach his new boyfriend the tricks of the trade.

* * *

**I'm trying a new writing style, so any comments or criticism you could give me about it would be much appreciated.  
**

**I don't know – should I continue this one?**


End file.
